1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for managing an electronic appliance, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for managing an electronic appliance by determining an abnormality of the electronic appliance based on power consumption of the electronic appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to development of networks and communication technologies, electronic appliances may be connected to each other to transmit and receive information. In this regard, technologies in various fields, such as ubiquitous networks, home networks, and smart grids, have been developed. Specifically, an interest in smart grids has increased as reduction of energy and power consumption has come into the spotlight worldwide. Fielding regard to one aspect of smart grids, research into measuring power consumption of an electronic appliance and using the measured power consumption is being conducted.